User talk:NarendraMartosudarmo
Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the User:NarendraMartosudarmo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 13:50, 3 September 2009 Grammar The sentence in your user page, "I know almost every dinosaurs in Dinosaur King" was incorrect, so I just changed it for you. It should be "I know almost every dinosaur in Dinosaur King." If you want to know why, just contact me at my talk page (Dino in my signature) --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:52, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Missing Dinos No, many of them I have. That's because I didn't upload them on here. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:49, September 17, 2009 (UTC) hi welcome to dinosaurking wikia feel free to edit all things that DinoQueen13 said..... no just kidding but i have a Question for all contributers what is your favourite attribute? Re: Missing Dinos Some of the dinosaurs that you have on there don't have pages, so I don't bother to get the Dino Museum pictures of them. Also, I used to have some pictures of them, but they disappeared. BTW, instead of listing every single dinosaur on your profile, you could just say that you like all the dinosaurs. It's easier to read, that way, instead of reading every single dinosaur name.--DQ13|''Dino'' 13:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Predictions Metriacanthosaurus is already a fire dinosaur, right? The others aren't dinosaurs in DK that I know of yet. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I made a vid I made my own video on the 3rd series of Dinosaur King that I'm sending to Nagoya broadcasting TV.~~Ibarber TCG Cards I uploaded the pictures of the TCG cards. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Augustinia Augustinia or whatever that dinosaur's name is, if it becomes a dinosaur, it will obviously be Water type because it was seen using a Water move (Ibarber pointed that out to me). --DQ13|''Dino'' 16:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Diplodocus = Seismosaurus Diplodocus is the real name for Seismosaurus (Seismosaurus is actually a species of Diplodocus), and Seismosaurus is already in the game. --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Eotyrannus So you also know that Eotyrannus is gonna be a DK dino cause I was gonna put Eotyrannus in the new Dk series I'm making then send it to Nagoya Broadcasting T.V to see if it will become a series, but putting Eotyrannus as a fire type is weird and here's the reason Eotyrannus is too small to be a fire type dinosaur.~~ibarber Eotyrannus 2 He maybe a Tyrannosaurid, but our little dawn tyrant measures about 6 meters in length and stood about well this picture might tell you how tall he is and this why he's a Move card.~~i barber First Lightning carnivore Hey I saw a carnivore on dinosaur king that is a Lighting element.~~ibarber Re: Ibarber Metriacanthosaurus Yes, you are right about that. Extra proof is that Ibarber himself actually posted a picture of Metriacanthosaurus: --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) OK Sure, no problem. --DQ13|''Dino'' 10:53, October 10, 2009 (UTC) OK Sure. But I seriously remember taking screenshots of those... I must not have uploaded them. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:53, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Fine with Me Fine with me. Sometimes I forget to check the site for updates. --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Cool I've been waiting for those. And I haven't uploaded Gastonia and Lexovi because I'm really lazy to find them. I'll get those today. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Awesome Cool. BTW, next time, just use my regular talk page (User talk:DinoQueen13), which is also the Dino in my signature --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:43, October 27, 2009 (UTC) YES!!! YES!!! FINALLY!!!! --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) BTW By the way, I suggest that you use the Wikitext setting rather than the Rich Text setting (Go to the button that says "More" at the very top of the page, go to Preferences, then Editing, and unselect "Enable Rich Text Editing"). Using Wikitext is a lot easier to work with. Also, if you do choose to use the normal Wikitext, then usually the images go between the heading (created by using and then after the title) and the other text. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Spacing The spacing between the heading and the text is unnecessary, thus, I have removed them. --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Zanjark --> Spectral Space Pirates Category:Zanjark redirects to Category:Spectral Space Pirates, so adding the Zanjark category is unnecessary. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) OK Sure. But next time, just put it on my talk page, and not the archives. I don't check my archives for changes. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) OK Oh yeah, I forgot to upload the pictures. Whoops, thanks for reminding me ^^ --DQ13|''Dino'' 16:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Card Cellar It'd be appreciated if you didn't upload the images with the Card Cellar watermark on them. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Please Read Please read Forum:New Project, vote, and comment! I need as much help as possible. --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Fan Images Hey, haven't seen you in a while! How's it going? Please participate in the discussion Forum:Fan Images. Please comment on the page, not my talk page. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 15:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Long Time No See Yeah, I'm fearing that they're going to close down Dinosaur King like they did with Love and Berry (another one of Sega's arcade games). Hopefully not, because there's a huge fan group in South America/Spain. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think Dinosaur King is officially dead. They haven't updated since August, and they changed their banner to that of normal Carnotaurus, Triceratops, and Tyrannosaurus. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You can put it on the Dinosaur King Wiki. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Allosaurus atrox It's supposed to be altered. My bad. A. fragilis is the normal one. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 12:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Therizinosaurus is a carnivore not omnivore! Therizinosaurus is a carnivore not omnivore! - Whatever1234 Re: African Dinosaurs That was from DinoData.org. I'm not too sure how creditable their sources are, but for now, it's one of our best resources. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:06, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello narenda, join my wikia I BEG YOU!! http://ageofthedinosaurs.wikia.com/. I need your help wth therizinosaurus! Whatever 7123 07:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Break I'm going to be away for 3 weeks starting tomorrow, so if you could, can you watch over the Wiki for me? I already gave you Administrator powers in case you had to delete pages (you can check for new pages at ) or block someone. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, awesome ^_^. I know that I can trust you to take care of the Wiki. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC) hey you are so active how you get all those information PPLEASE Can I make Pages for the Move cards and if i can i want some help Thanks by me alert. Sorry my English, but I'm Brazilian. You have a page of Image Naming Format (like this of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG/OCG/ACG:http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!:Image_policy#Naming_video_game_images). I need of your help to creat a Page to TCG Sets of the Dinosaur King, Please, me help. Re: Interest Hm, that's interesting. Perhaps the designer that worked on Dinosaur King also worked on the cards there? However, I don't think that means that they were supposed to be part of Dinosaur King, so I'll hold up on that. If you find any proof that they were to be part of Dinosaur King, though, then tell me. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!